


The Dream

by voodoo_smile



Category: Indie Music RPF, Music RPF, Pop Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF, The Cure (Band), music and bands
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff, Slash, Smut, The Cure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoo_smile/pseuds/voodoo_smile
Summary: Setting: Robert/Simon. (Robert 's POV) 1984-85Disclaimer: I do not own The Cure. Everything described in this story is fictional.**After the disastrous end to the Pornography tour and The Cure's virtual demise, Robert and Simon meet up again after almost 18 months apart**





	

I awake with a hard-on. I slowly outstretch my arm and my hand finds you sleeping soundly with your warm body curled around me, and your breathing hitches slightly as you stir in your sleep. Your mouth opens and soft, unintelligible mutterings slip out and I wonder what you're dreaming of as my hand now caresses your bare shoulder, disappearing under the covers as it slowly moves down to your side. I let out a breathy chuckle and foolishly wonder if you ever dreamed of me in all those months we were apart. I’m sure you wouldn’t be surprised to know, images of you constantly invaded not only my dreams, but almost every waking moment of my dismal, hopeless reality back then. The worst of which was at night as I lay alone in the dark, or in many cases, most mornings, as the sun slowly seeped through the drapes, my body weary and my thoughts demented from all the chemicals and booze it could tolerate from the night before as I strived to block out every memory—determined to rid my mind of you.  
  
I never quite succeeded in that monumental feat. There was just too much history between us as friends and too much history between us as lovers, which was the most confusing part. I had never even realized when our friendship suddenly developed into something else—something physical and illustriously intimate. I don’t even remember how it happened, or who initiated it, though I don’t think either one of us could have stopped it.  
  
But something had turned—the innocence and hopefulness had disappeared. It had all changed, and horribly so. I suppose we both did in many ways. We were so young, so inexperienced. Both so terrified to make our feelings for each other known until eventually, it all fell apart. It was absurd of me to think I could control the situation—control you—and the jealousy began to set in. The endless touring, the booze and mass quantities of drugs did nothing but darken our minds and perpetuate our hatred and bad judgment, leading to more fighting between us. The physical altercations were unbearable and just became too violent, and one too many in the end.  
  
Even in the horrible aftermath of everything, my stubbornness had survived with a vengeance. I wanted to show you, and the very few people that could still bear to even know me, that I could live without you, but it nearly killed me. I’m sure I would be correct in saying that I think it nearly killed us both.  
  
I was at the very rock bottom of my own existence the day you came round to my flat; near suicidal and bleary eyed as I opened the door. And there you were. I was speechless and literally stunned at the sight of you standing on my doorstep. It had to have been a dream—the vision of you standing silently in front of me, the rain pouring down, soaking your hair and your clothes... It was late winter and still cold out and you weren’t even wearing a jacket, and you were so out of breath. It certainly didn’t look like your visit was planned and it made me wonder just where—or who—you were running from.  
  
"Simon,” I whisper as you stir again beside me in bed, inching closer, draping your arm across my waist. My hand comes up and I push away the wisps of hair that cover your eyes. I can’t stop looking at your face and my eyes well up as I suddenly realize how lucky I am that you are here with me like this again. I move in and kiss your cheek softly and this time your eyes flutter and slowly open at the feeling of my lips on your face.  
  
"Hello.” Regrettably, it’s all I can think of to whisper to you, and I'm suddenly struck with a peculiar shyness as you lay naked next to me. I can feel my lips curl up into a soft smile as your eyes look into mine, and your warmth makes me tremble with a joy I haven’t felt since the very first time we woke up in each other’s arms, so long ago.  
  
“Mmm…morning.” You mumble and nuzzle into my neck. The scent of your hair and your skin is just under my nose and your smell is just as intoxicating to me now as it has always been.  
  
“’Morning.” I say back quietly. It’s all I can manage as I am quickly becoming overwhelmed by this situation. I can see you, touch you… and what happened the night before in my bed was as every bit as real as it has ever been between us; so passionate, so raw, yet so tender and profound. It was all of those wonderful things, just as it was in the very beginning, perhaps now even better.  
  
This all feels like a glorious dream.  
  
I pull you into my naked body and my arm comes around to your back, my erection still persisting. As I kiss your soft, warm lips my eyes close and I can feel the tears finally spill over and run down my cheeks. You have no idea the power you have always had, and still have over me. You are a paragon of beauty and perfection.  
  
I break away reluctantly, “Simon.” I swallow hard. I’ve never told you what I need to tell you now and I realize that all I can do is simply come out with what should be said, what should have always been said. I've thought about it for far too long.  
  
“I love you.” Those words are barely more than a whisper and I feel your hand on my neck, your fingers sliding, your thumb moving to my bottom lip, grazing it as I speak again, “I do, you know.” I can’t help but sob out my admission.  
  
You lean forward and your hair falls into your deep, dark eyes as you gaze into mine, and at last, your lips press down onto mine and I have to open my mouth. I have to feel your tongue move against my own. You're almost on top of me now and I am certain you can feel my cock digging into your thigh as you deepen our kiss. My breathy sigh into your mouth is consent for you to proceed and you take it without hesitation. Your hand moves down my chest to my side, sliding down to my thigh, slowly moving to my ass and as you squeeze my cheek in earnest, a burst of pre-ejaculate gushes from my head. I can’t stop my involuntary moan and your mouth leaves mine, your tongue slowly trailing its way down my neck to my nipple and you lick it, pinching slightly with your teeth.  
  
My breath is quickening, it’s short and sharp as your hand moves again. I know where it’s headed and I brace myself as you lightly touch me.  
  
“Ohhh… yes!” I breathe, gasping and your hand moves to distribute my wetness, feeling all of me, sliding up and back so slowly. I don’t want you to stop. You can’t and I have to tell you so, “God… Please, don’t stop…” My whisper is so wanton and raspy. I’m beginning to feel the way you've always made me feel whenever your hands were on me; so blissfully irrational and feral...so lustfully insane.  
  
“Fuck, yes!” And you’re pumping me now and I can do nothing but grope your body, my palms pressing, fingers digging into your flesh, feeling every inch of your naked skin, muttering obscenities as you jerk me off, and my thoughts instantly degrade to having my way with you. My head is spinning, but you suddenly stop. Your hand moves away and you crawl on top of me, grinding your erection into me as you moan and I can feel your pre-ejaculate wet my hip, making my own cock throb once again.  
  
You quickly rise from me and kneel, your leg straddles mine and your hands feel their way down my body as I moan helplessly. I know what you have planned for me next and from that I will never tire. I can only eagerly hope.  
  
Your open mouth leaves wet kisses on its way down my chest, traveling down to my hips, licking and sucking at my sensitive skin, making me whimper. I grip the rungs of the iron headboard behind me as your hand grasps my base and I watch, my eyes heavy and clouded with lust as your captivating mouth surrounds my engorged cock.  
  
“Fuck, Simon!” I can think of absolutely nothing else. You’ve turned me into an animal. “Mmm…” I moan and writhe as you continue to move up and down, your lips forming a tight seal around me, your tongue, so firm… your hand occasionally taking over and pumping me as your tongue swirls around my tip over and over again, licking every bit of my head before it moves hungrily back down my length.  
  
"Oh, Christ… Suck me!” I whisper desperately. And you do… so, so well. I don't think I need to tell you how amazing you are. I hear the glorious sounds your mouth makes as you continue and I know I won’t last for long.  
  
I have to touch you, I need to touch you as you suck me off and my hands grip your shoulders, moving to run my fingers through your hair and finally stopping on your face, feeling your mouth around me as you suck. Your one hand moves to my balls and you squeeze lightly, sending my mind and body into a frenzy. My eyes flutter and struggle to stay open, but it's no use. I’m groaning uncontrollably now and I feel a familiar heat and tightness swell in my stomach and in my groin.  
  
“S-Simon,  I’m—” I gasp, and just like that I’m there already, “I’m coming!" I shout, "Fuck!” I take my hands away from you and grip the headboard behind me once again as I come hard in your sumptuous mouth, my cock exploding, my orgasm coursing through me and my entire body shudders with breathless ecstasy as I moan and pant loudly, biting my lip as it finally passes.  
  
You wait a few moments before you take your mouth away. My eyes are still closed and I can feel your movement as you slide upward, your lips finding mine and you kiss me lightly. I can barely breathe, my heart is still racing furiously, but your tongue insists and probes at me until I let you in and I taste myself in your mouth for just a brief moment before you pull away and we catch our breath at last.  
  
I long to gaze at your face, to look into your eyes, but I still can’t open my own. They couldn’t stay open if I tried. You lay down quietly next to me and inch closer. Your body heat instantly warming me as the sweat begins to dry on my skin and your arm drapes over my chest.  
  
I feel your mouth flutter against my ear and you faintly utter, “I’ve-I’ve missed you, Robert.” And after another long moment, in the smallest voice, “I love you." And you slowly bury your face into my hair as you exhale.  
  
Those are the sweetest words I've ever heard, and as my hand comes up to caress your smooth, damp skin I can't help but think that my dream has finally come true.


End file.
